New clansman
by Mishary
Summary: Shizuki Maya was a normal teenage girl, but suddenly chased by a certain group of people. She was saved by Suoh Mikoto and now part of HOMRA. While finding the person behind all of this, Maya was actually keeping a secret from other members. Mikoto x Maya (OC)
1. Chapter 1 ENCOUNTER

I do not own K and the characters in K. I only own this story and my OC.

I'm sorry for the grammar errors, because English is not my primary language. And, this is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if I made any mistake. So, if you want, please help me by correcting me by reviewing this fanfic. I will be really grateful if you do that.

**NEW CLANSMAN**

**CHAPTER 1**

**ENCOUNTER**

_In the middle of those_ _crumbled buildings__, a man with a red hair stand up with a damaged Sword of Damocles above him that about to fall. He was so exhausted. He looked at his right hand that begun to burn._

_Suddenly, a pair of hand that was smaller than his holds his burnt hand. He was surprised, and looked at someone in front of him. Stand there a girl with long silver hair and a gentle smile decorating her beautiful face. Her big amethyst eyes were covered with thick black lashes. Her pale skin exposed to sunlight. She barely reached his chin with her low heels._

_He never saw her before._

"_It's okay, there's no need to worry. Everything will be alright." she said._

"_Who are you?" asked the red head. The girl just kept smiling, and then suddenly everything turned to white and he can't see anything. That man, Suoh Mikoto, opened his eyes. All of his body was wet because of sweat. He was panting like he just doing marathon._

"_Shit." That's what slipped through his lips._

"_Did you have another nightmare?" Someone peeked from behind the door, he was Totsuka Tatara. With his usual smiling face, he entered the room._

"_Of course not… But, it's weird..." Mikoto sigh._

"_What do you mean by weird?" Tatara frowned._

"_There's a girl."_

"_A girl?"_

"_With long silver hair."_

"_You mean Anna?"_

"_No, she's not Anna. She's taller than her. And her eyes are purple, not red."_

"_Do you know this girl?"_

"_No. I had never seen her before."_

"_Then who is she?"_

"_How should I know?"_

"_Hmm, maybe you're going to meet her soon."_

"_How do you know that?"_

"_I don't know. Hypothesis?" _

Mikoto found himself remembering those scenes when he had that dream while walking in the city street. He lit a cigarette and tucked it between his lips. He blew up smoke from his mouth.

"Come with me!" Shout a man. Mikoto search for the source. Near a deserted alley, two men in a black suit and sunglasses were intercepting a girl. Mikoto was surprised when he looked at the girl.

_Long silver hair and purple eyes. It's her! _ Mikoto thought. He never thought that he will meet her here so soon.

"Who are you?" asked the girl timidly. The taller guy with long black hair that tied to the back neatly dragged her to the alley while the other one with short dark brown hair followed them from behind. They're roughly between twenty to thirty years old. The taller man grabbed the girl's left hand.

"What should we do now?" the black haired one asked.

"Kill her right now. No one will notice." The girl gasped.

"What are you trying to do?!" cried her in horror.

"It's not good to threaten a girl like that, you know?" Mikoto glared at the two men while smirking.

"Wh-who are you?!" The shorter man yelled at Mikoto as he pulled out a gun from a pocket inside his suit and pointing it to Mikoto.

Suddenly, red aura flowed from Mikoto's body and he extended the aura until it reached the brown haired man and burnt him until he released his gun from his hand and cried in pain.

The taller man released the girl's hand and helped the shorter man to run away from Mikoto.

"We'll never let you get away from this!" They both disappeared at the corner alley. Mikoto turned to face the girl.

"Are you okay?" The girl looked at Mikoto who stood before her.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me."

"Do you know who those guys are?" The girl shook her head with a worried look on her face.

"I think they will come looking for you again."

"Yeah, it seemed so." The girl smiled wryly.

"What will you do?"

"I…..I don't know." Mikoto sigh at her answer.

"Take my hand."

"Eh?" Mikoto held out his hand to her, while the silver haired girl looked confused at it. His hand engulfed with red aura again. Unexpectedly, she looked at his flaming aura with full of admiration in her eyes.

"Take my hand." He repeated his words to her. Slowly but surely, her right hand reached out to his. The red aura that engulfed his hand surrounded her hand and spread towards her entire body. She gasped and closed her eyes, but she was not in pain at all. So she opened her eyes again.

The red flame that surrounded her just now was already gone. And instead, she felt the heat around her lower left abdomen.

"What was that?"

"You are part of homra now."

"Eh?"


	2. Chapter 2 NEW MEMBER

I do not own K and the characters in K. They belong to GORA/GOHANDS. I only own this story and my OC.

I'm sorry for the grammar errors, because English is not my primary language. And, this is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if I made any mistake. So, if you want, please correcting me by reviewing this fanfic. I will be really grateful if you do that.

* * *

A/N: If you want to know about Maya's image, you can take a look at the cover image for this story. I know that it's not good, but I tried really hard to draw it, so I hope you like it.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**NEW MEMBER**

"You are part of homra now."

"Eh?" She tilted her head and looked very confused.

"Come with me." Mikoto dragged the girl while still held her hand.

"Where are you taking me?" Mikoto doesn't even bother to meet her eyes. The silver haired girl sigh and let herself being dragged away by the red head. "Ah! By the way, my name is Shizuki Maya. You can call me Maya. What about yours?"

"Mikoto. Suoh Mikoto."

"I see. Can I just call you Mikoto?" Mikoto remained silent at her question. "Well, I take that as a yes." Maya said as she smiled. Mikoto just scoffed at her.

After that, they just kept silent until they both arrived at HOMRA bar.

Mikoto grabbed the door handles with his free hand and opened it.

"Ah, welcome King! Huh? Who's that girl behind you?" Tatara frowned while watched Maya as she hide herself behind Mikoto's back. She seemed to be quite stiff and timid.

"She's our new member."

"Eeeeh? This girl is our new member?" Tatara was surprised by his monotone statement and immediately searched his camera.

"Whoa, seriously?!" The other members were quite shocked and gathered around Maya while asked her many questions. She looked confused and a bit uncomfortable with all that.

"Now now, don't just ask many questions to her at once like that. Look, she's scared now." Tatara turned his camera towards her and smiled. "I'm Totsuka Tatara. What's your name?"

"Shizuki Maya." She looked more comfortable now and smiled back at Tatara.

"Maya-chan, huh? How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen years old."

"I see. So what happened until Mikoto brought you here?"

"She was chased by two men." Mikoto choose to speak up.

"Eh? How come? Who are they?"

"No idea." Mikoto answered with a snort. Maya's expression started to change with a worried look.

Tatara who noticed this tried to change the topic. "Well then, let me introduce our members to you. The one who wore a beanie over there is Yata Misaki. He has the same age as you, you know. Right next to him, the _skinny*_ one, is Kamamoto Rikio. The guy who wore round hat and glasses right there is Dewa Masaomi." Tatara pointed his index finger towards Dewa. "And to Dewa's left is Chitose You. Next to him, who wore sunglasses is Bandou Saburouta. The man who stands behind the bar is Kusanagi Izumo. And the one who stood near the bar is Fujishima Kosuke." He continued cheerfully. "So, Maya-chan, if you have anything that concerned you, feels free to ask me anytime."

"Umm, actually, there's something that bothering me."

"What is it?"

"What is homra? What do you mean by I'm your new member? And why did you call Mikoto 'King'?" She bombards him with many questions.

"Aaah, that..." Tatara brought his gaze towards Mikoto. "That's not good, King. You shouldn't bring her here without explaining anything to her, you know. Maya-chan, do you know something about red clan?" Maya shook her head.

"Well, a clan is a group of people that called clansman who receive a power from a King. And our King is Suoh Mikoto, the Red King. And that make us as the red clan, HOMRA."

"And, what you mean by power is that fire thing?"

"You must have been seen it from King, huh. Yeah, something like that." Maya looked thoughtful. Suddenly, footsteps were heard from the stairs towards the bar. The one who's appeared before Maya was a little girl with black and red dress and a small hat on her head. Maya's eyes were widened as she looked at the little girl. "Ah, she is Kushina Anna. The only female clansman, before you came."

"…so…"

"Hm?"

"She is so cute!" Maya shouted as she hugged Anna tightly and rubbed her own cheek to hers. "You looked exactly like a doll! Aah, I hope I had a sister like you. Can I call you Anna?" Maya looked at Anna with sparkle eyes and a big smile on her face.

Anna's expression barely even changed and simply nodded with a red cheek.

"Haha, isn't nice, Anna? Now you finally had a female friend. Ah, speaking of which, Anna is a strain."

"Anna is a strain?" Maya turned her head to face Totsuka while looked quite surprised.

"Yeah, do you know what strain is, Maya-chan?"

"Umm, a little."

"…I see." Tatara furrowed his eyebrows a little and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

The sun had set. Maya went back to her house accompanied by Mikoto, in case if those guys tried to harm her again. The only one who had left at the bar now was Tatara and Izumo.

"Don't you think that there's something she hide from us?" Tatara sat at the bar stool while Izumo wiped the counter. Izumo turned his attention to him.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I don't know. It's just that there's something fishy about her."

"Like what?"

"Well, she seemed to not knowing anything about HOMRA, clan, King, and such things. But she knows something about strain. Don't you think it's kind of weird?"

"Well, if you said it like that it _does_ look weird. But, despise all that, she looked pretty innocent to me."

"That's what made it even fishier."

"Haah, well, we don't know anything about her yet. So for now, just keep an eye on her. Besides, wasn't it your duties?"

Tatara just smiled at him and said, "You're right."

* * *

There's a knock from outside of the door.

"Come in."

The speaker's voice echoed through the room. The tone was firm and stiff. Even though the room was not very big, there's still a lot of space that made it looked large.

"Do you succeed?"

There's a silence after that question that made the air tensed.

"No, we didn't."

"Why?"

"We were about to kill her, right before a man suddenly appeared and save her."

"Who said I want you to kill her? I want you to bring her here _alive. _And, a single man saved her?"

"Yes, he defeated my men."

The man who sat at the chair behind the table snickered at his words. "Hah, are you trying to tell me that your men were weaker than a single man?"

The other younger man that stood in front of him wasn't able to answer the older one's question.

"So, who is this man who defeated your men?"

"We still don't know anything about him."

"Well then, for now find this man's identity and report it to me. "

"Understood." He hurried went over to the door and made his way out of the room.

The old man who sat at the chair remained at his position and sigh.

"You're lucky this time. But, I will make sure to kill you next time, Maya."

* * *

**A/N:**

*I know that Rikio was actually pretty fat (sorry Rikio). But as we all know, he'll get thinner in summer. This story take place at summer right before Shouhei joined HOMRA (as you can see from the story, Shouhei and Eric have not showed up yet). And that happened around two years ago. So, Tatara was actually said the truth here.

**For the reviewers:**

Mirei-Chan: Well, I'm happy if you like it. Not quite right, Mikoto will be the one who saved Maya. I know right? Mikoto is a very nonchalant person. Well, for Tatara's death, there's nothing that I can do about it, since it was the main key of the whole story in the anime after all, and I don't want to change that. But I will try really hard to not make any other character dies in my story.

Thanks for reading my story, and I hope you will let me know about your thoughts concerning this story by reviewing this story.


	3. Chapter 3 MONSTERS

I do not own K and the characters in K. They belong to GoRa/GoHands. I only own this story and my OC.

I'm sorry for the grammar errors, because English is not my primary language. And, this is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if I made any mistake. So, if you want, please correct me by reviewing this fanfic. I will be really grateful if you do that.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**MONSTERS**

It had been three days since Maya first brought to HOMRA by Mikoto. And ever since then, she always went to the bar everyday and she got along pretty well with other members. But the closest person to her was Anna.

Maya always tried to approach her and talk to the little girl. Maybe from the outside Anna's expression doesn't changed at all, but she was actually welcomed her presence warmly. Even though Anna simply responded with a nod and shook her head for their conversation.

That day as well, Maya came to the bar and sat beside Anna.

"Rikio-san really does popular among the girls, huh."

Maya commented on how the female customers surrounded Rikio.

"Well, of course he is. He becomes thinner and more handsome now." Tatara chuckled at his own words.

"What do you mean by 'now'?" Maya turned to face Tatara and tilted her head to the side.

"You'll see at the end of summer." Tatara turned his head to Maya and grin.

Maya, still confused by Tatara's words, turned her attention to Rikio again.

"By the way, Maya-chan, are those guys still after you?"

Maya blinked for a few moments before looked down and furrowed her brows, trying to recall if she met the two men that were chasing her again.

"Fortunately, no they don't."

"Well that's great. But you still need to be more careful."

"I know. Thanks for worrying me." Maya smiled warmly at Tatara and looked around the bar.

Suddenly, her eyes were stopped at something that was put beside the couch where she and Anna sat. It was an acoustic guitar. Maya frowned at that.

"Totsuka-san, whose guitar is that?" Maya pointed her index finger to the guitar.

"Ah, that's mine." Tatara brought his gaze to the guitar that Maya pointed.

"I don't know that you play guitar."

"Well, I have lot of hobbies you see."

"Just like that old camera you have?"

Maya remembered their first met when Tatara brought his camera with him.

"That's right." Tatara faced Maya and smiled cheerfully. "Someday I will show you the films."

"I'll look forward to watch it!"

Maya's eyes were shining in excitement when suddenly a heavy tone was heard beside her.

"What are you babbling about?"

"Mikoto!" Maya surprised when she saw the red head sat beside her on the couch.

"We're just talking about those films that I recorded." Tatara chose to answer Mikoto's question while put on his usual smile.

Mikoto scoffed at his words. He pulled out his cigarettes from its box and tucked it to his mouth. He lit it with a snap of his fingers that burnt with red aura. He inhaled his cigarettes deeply and exhaled it with some thin smoke out from his mouth that spread to the air and disappearing.

"Is there any news from those men that after Maya-chan?" Tatara turned his full attention to Mikoto and changed his expression to a serious one.

"None."

That simple word would probably made Maya disappointed, but instead, she felt…weirdly relieved. But she didn't make it obvious to seen by anyone and instead, she wore a worried look on her face. Tatara realized her expression and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry Maya-chan, no matter what happened, King will definitely protect you." Tatara put on a comforting smile on his face while the one who mentioned just snorted.

Maya merely gave a weak smile. "Is that so…"

* * *

"So, is there any news about the man that defeated your lackeys?"

"Yes, there is."

"Who is he?"

"Uh... He is the Red King, Suoh Mikoto." The younger man looked uneasy as he said this. The other seemed to notice this and gave a hard look.

"If you scared, I can just ask someone else to do this job." The tone was mocking the younger one. His brows were raised. The air surrounding them became more tensed.

"I will do my best to fulfill my duties." The young one closed his eyes with a displeasure looks on his face that barely noticed.

"Good. For now, I want you to keep an eye on her. Don't act when she's not alone. I don't want to have any business with those HOMRA brats."

"I understand. I will now take my leave."

The door shut closed. The room remained silent as the man who sat on his chair stared at two pictures on the table in front of him. One of the pictures showed a girl with long silver hair. Some of her hairs were clipped to the back with rectangle-shaped white barrette. Her straight bangs were fall down right above her purple eyes. The girl smiled to someone that cut from the picture. She had a diamond-shaped necklace and red ruby in the middle with black string tying it to her neck that shone beautifully under the sunlight. While the other picture presented a grumpy-looking man with red hair that grew upward, leaving two strands of hair that fell down to his face. His fierce gold eyes were looking at some spot with lit cigarette tucked lazily between his lips.

The man scoffed while stare at the two pictures with an offend look. "Two monsters friends happily, how compatible."

* * *

"King, is there really no any news about the guys who chased Maya-chan?" Tatara asked curiously from the stool he sat in front of the bar counter to Mikoto who sat beside him. Tatara, Mikoto and Izumo were the only ones left in the bar that evening, while Anna was upstairs. The red head brought his gaze towards the oldest in the room, as if indicating something. The blonde nodded and turned to face the youngest one.

"I've been gathering information and shortened a list of organizations around the city that had possibility to kidnap girls around her age and told Mikoto to check them out… But it seemed like neither of them after her."

"Which means…?"

"This means, the one who after her is not an organization. But most likely one person who hired a group of people to chased her." Izumo answered Tatara's question with a serious look on his face. "The question is what had she done to make a person mad at her and want her death?"

* * *

A/N:

Waaaaaah~ I've been so busy lately, since holiday was ended and now I have to attend school again. That gives me no time to write at all. And it's also hard to get inspirations if I'm not stay up late until morning. (I wonder why...) So I guess I will update this story once in a week. BUT, that would probably changed if I got many reviews from all of you~ I just want to know about your thoughts considering this story, so please tell me by reviewing this fanfic.

Thank you for your review, Black Dragon 42, I'm happy that you like this. I will try really hard to keep this up as best as I can.


	4. Chapter 4 VISIT

I do not own K and the characters in K. They belong to GoRa/GoHands. I only own this story and my OC.

I'm sorry for the grammar errors, because English is not my primary language. And, this is my first fanfic ever, so I'm sorry if I made any mistake. So, if you want, please correct me by reviewing this fanfic. I will be really grateful if you do that.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**VISIT**

"Totsuka-san, before you have said that Anna is a strain, right?"

Maya stole a quick glance at Anna before facing Tatara who sat next to her on the bar stool. Tatara looked surprised a bit, he did not think would get questions like that all of a sudden. He then looked at Anna who sat quietly on the couch not far from them. She was busy playing with her marbles, not paying attention to their conversation.

"Yes, I have said that before." He looked thoughtful for a moment, as if he brought back to the past, whatever past it is. Back to his usual face, he turned his head to face Maya. "What is it?"

Looked uneasy, Maya questioned more. "What is her power?"

"Her power? Hmm, it's more like she can 'connect' to someone, or something, and project herself into it."

"Connect?" Maya made a questioning face. To answer that, Tatara brought his gaze back at Anna, at her marble to be exact.

"Yes, with that marble she connects with something. To put it simple, her power is clairvoyance." He pointed the marbles that moving around on a table in front of Anna. "Why are you asking this so suddenly, Maya-chan?"

"I'm just curious, that's all." She gave him an assuring smile. Not satisfied with her excuse, Tatara ready to ask her more when the front door opened. Footsteps were heard entering the bar.

"Good afternoon, Kusanagi-san." Maya welcomed Izumo cheerfully.

"Good afternoon, Maya-chan." Izumo smiled back at Maya with his usual charm. He went to the back of the counter.

"Where are the others?"

"They have…a little job to do."

"Little job? Did Mikoto come along?"

"He is upstairs. Probably napping," Still smiling, Izumo cringed while pointing at the ceiling.

"Eh? I don't know that he is here all the time." Maya widened her eyes, seemed surprised. Then she took a long gaze at the stairs, as if indicating that she want to meet the redhead. Noticing it, Izumo exchanged glance with Tatara.

"You can go meet him in his room, if you want. You already know his room, right?" Pointing to the stairs with his left thumb, Izumo smiled teasingly at her. Barely visible light blush showed up adorning her cheek

"Eh? I can? But you said that he is napping, I don't want to bother him."

"I said 'probably', right? Go check it by yourself."

Maya looked confused on what to do, but she really wants to meet him. It had been a long time since she last saw him, at least for her. But it was actually just two days. She doesn't quite understand herself. She felt strange lately, ever since she met Mikoto. Like the time when Mikoto was around her. He was merely there. No words came out from him. But Maya already felt happy, and complete somehow. And like the time when he grabbed her small hand in his big palm out of the blue when he took her home. She skipped a beat at the sudden action, but enjoyed it. These feelings were new to her, and confused her.

But she put all that aside and pushed herself to her feet and walked towards the stairs. Before she reached the stairs, she turned her head to the bar. "I'll go check on him then."

She climbed the stairs one by one slowly, watching every step she took carefully. She felt her heart pounding really hard, excited and anxious at the same time, which she wonders why.

Finally arrived at the front door, which lead to Mikoto's room, Maya stopped for awhile. It took few moments for her to build up the courage to just knock the door.

There's no response for her after knocking the door three times. "Mikoto, I'm coming in." There's still no answer, so she opened the door knob and found the man lying on the sofa with one of his hand covering his eyes while the other hung beside the sofa. She merely smiled wryly at the sight.

Letting out a sigh, she settled down beside the sofa, watching his sleeping face in silence. Even his brows were furrowed when he fell asleep.

There's a sudden urge that grew up inside her to grab his hand that were hanging right in front of her. But then she realized that the action might awaken the redhead. But she really wants to hold his hand.

After the long battle inside her mind, she finally gave up to the last option and reached out her hand to his hesitantly. She can felt his warm temperature under her palm. Then she intertwined their hands, and closed her eyes. And when she opened it, they glow.

* * *

Hasty steps were heard from the second floor, heading towards the stairs, and finally reached the bar.

It was Maya.

She bowed her head, letting her bangs covering some of her face. But even so, she still cannot hide her pale face. She bit her lower lip and walked in hurry towards the front door. But Izumo could catch the sight of her right before she reached the door.

"What is it, Maya-chan? Why are you in a hurry? Are you okay? You looked so pale."

Her shoulder flinched when she heard Izumo's worried tone, then she turned around to face the blonde and made out a smile.

"Um, I'm feeling unwell a bit, but you don't need to worry, I'll just head home and rest."

"But will you be okay going home alone? I'll tell Mikoto to take you home-"

"Its okay, Kusanagi-san, I can go alone. Besides, I don't want to bother his sleep."

After saying that, Maya said a simple good-bye to Izumo, Tatara and Anna before she went to the front door and disappeared behind it.

"What happened to her?" Tatara said this with a confused tone while staring at the front door.

Looking to the ceiling, Izumo answered with an uncertain look. "Who knows?"

* * *

Just yesterday Maya suddenly went home right after she went upstairs to check on Mikoto.

"I wonder if Maya-chan is okay…" Wiping his precious glass, Izumo mumble while dazing off. His mumbles were heard by the Red King who sat on a bar stool in front of him.

"What's wrong with her?" His deep voice interrupts the daydreaming bartender in front of him.

"I'm the one who should have asked you so. The last time she's here was when she went to your room, and after that she just went home with a pale face. What the heck happened in your room?"

"Huh? When did it happen?"

"Just yesterday," Izumo replied impatiently.

"Ha? I never recalled her going to my room."

"But she was upstairs for a quite long time, so there must be something happened up there."

"Now now, why don't we just visit her to make sure that she's alright?" Totsuka's carefree voice cut off their conversation. He stood up beside Mikoto, keeping his usual smiling face on.

"That's a great idea. But Totsuka, you don't know where's her house, right? Then let Mikoto take you there."

"It's true but, are you okay with it, King?"

Mikoto got up from his seat with a snort and said, "Let's go".

"Eh? Right now?" Tatara looked at Mikoto who's now walking towards the front door. Still surprised, he finally followed him from behind, then waving at Izumo with a smile. "See you later, Kusanagi-san."

Looking towards the door where Mikoto and Tatara had gone to, Izumo smiled wryly while secretly hope that everything will be alright.

* * *

Tatara had already heard before that Maya was coming from a wealthy family. Without even ask, he would have known that fact too, seeing the ruby necklace and earrings that she put on every day, and those branded clothes that she wore in daily life.

But he never expected her to have a very big house that standing in front of him right now. You can almost say it as a mansion. The house looked fancy but elegant, like a building in the 18th century, but in a modern way.

Now Tatara and Mikoto stood right in front of the gate. The gate itself was so tall, almost reach five meters. The color was black. It was made from metal. Near the gate, there's a small building that painted with white. They approached the small building that seemed to be a security post. Sitting there was a man dressed as a security guard. He was around his thirty.

Hearing two pair of steps approaching him, he stood up and took a glance at the two. Just by looking at them he already felt suspicious, especially with Mikoto, not only because he never saw them around before, but also because of their appearance. The problem is not on Tatara, since he dressed and looked like any other normal person, but on Mikoto. Even though he dressed normally with long sleeved white t-shirt and plain blue jeans, his expression looked like a grumpy-looking man that ready to attack anyone who made him angry.

"Who are you? What is your attention by coming here!?" The security guard yelled a bit at the two of them with stiff face. Well, it can't be helped since they just appeared out of nowhere with a scary look on their faces-on one of their face to be exact.

"Ah, don't worry we're not here with bad intentions. We just want to visit Maya-chan, we heard that she's sick." Totsuka raised his hands to calmed down the latter and put on an ensuring expression.

"You're Maya-sama's friends?"

"Yes"

"Forgive my impudence, I have no idea that you both were Maya-sama's friend," he bowed apologetically. His expression became softer now. "Well then, please follow me."

Totsuka and Mikoto were led to the front door. It was about a hundred meters from the fence. There're a lot of different kinds of flowers on the way to the front door. The front door itself was made of wood and about three meters tall. It had detailed carvings, just like the frame of the two windows on both sides of the door. The wall was gray.

When the three of them arrived at the front door, it suddenly opened. There's a man who appeared behind the door. He wore a butler suit. His hair was all white because of age, and tied to the back.

"Welcome, both of you," he said with a warm smile on his face. He nodded to the man that led them here and he hurried back to his post near the gate. The butler brought them in and closed the door. "Is it true that you're Maya-sama's friends?" he continued.

"Yeah, it's true. We're here to visit her." Totsuka chose to answer while still followed him.

"It's rare for her friend to visit her like this," he turned his face to face them and observed them both. Aware of his suspicions, he immediately spoke.

"Ah, I'm sorry for not introducing myself before, my name is Totsuka Tatara and he's Suoh Mikoto."

"So you're the one who's often discussed by Maya-sama" They arrived in front of a door of a room. "This is Maya-sama's room, she's resting right now so please don't be too noisy." With that, he opened the door. The room was very large compared to a normal bedroom. The wall was painted with light pink. At the corner of the room there's a king sized bed where Maya laid.

"Huh? Totsuka-san! And Mikoto too, what're you doing here?" Maya got up from her bed with a surprised look. Her face was pale, even though not as pale as yesterday when she went home from the bar. She let her hair loose and it looked a little messy because she just got up from her bed.

"My name is Kashiki, if you need anything please just call me. I'll wait outside." Kashiki, the butler, interrupt them and bowed himself in front of Totsuka and Mikoto before disappeared behind the door

Totsuka watched him as he closed the door, and then turn his attention to Maya.

"We're so worried about you after you suddenly went home yesterday so we decided to come visit you, Maya-chan. Are you okay? You looked really pale." Totsuka moved to sat on the couch beside Maya's bed, while Mikoto chose to lean his back against the wall near Maya's bed.

"I'm sorry for making you worry but its okay, I'm just feeling unwell that's all, so you don't have to worry about me." Maya made out a smile even though what she said was not as it seemed. She looked really weak.

"Maya, don't lie to us. Tell me, what exactly happened yesterday at King's room?" He demanded her with a worried tone. Maya felt guilty hearing what Totsuka said and when she saw Mikoto's gaze at her. She bowed her head for a moment, and lifted her face again, frowned guiltily.

"I…there's something I want to tell you..."

* * *

A/N

Finally! I'm finished! X'D It took a very long time for me to find a right time to write this. I couldn't made it last holiday, but thanks to those who reviewed me, I found the spirit to write again~ I'm so so soooooo sorry for the late update DX I hope I can update really soon for the next chapter, but I don't know, there're a lot of tasks and all so I'm not pretty sure~

For those who review:

AevalPantheraaa: Here's the update~ :') thank you XD well, the secret will be revealed in the next chapter~

Guest: Here it iiiiss~~~

Thanks for the review, I really appreciate it~ so, more review please? :3


End file.
